


Who Is My Real Sire?

by Valkyrjan



Series: Tales of The Goddess and The Prince of Cybertron [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Birth, Contains Icelandic Words, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Reunion, Gender or Sex Swap, Goddess!Optimus, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mom/Son Talk, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prince Rodimus, Robot Boobies, Secrets Revealed, Sparklings, Stillbirth, Transformers/Norse AU, Vaginal Sex, hooking, interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrjan/pseuds/Valkyrjan
Summary: Prince Rodimus finds his carrier crying inside one of the large chambers. When he comforts her, he finds out a secret that the Goddess of Cybertron had hidden so well from everyone. Including himself. He finds out the truth of his sire. His sire was not King Megatron of Kaon. Who is his real sire then?





	

It was a cold early morning when the Temple of the Goddess got welcomed by a new day. Glittering frost bit every edge, corner and flat surface which would melt once the day warmed up whole Iacon. Prince Rodimus was up early. He spent his time checking around all corridors, rooms, halls and chambers to make sure everything was in order and no thief had sneaked inside during the ice-cold night.

But this morning was different what he noticed too soon.

His carrier, Optimus Prime, the very Goddess of Cybertron, was inside one of the chambers. It was not common to see her being there. It made the Prince confused and concerned at same time, wondering if she was alright or not.

His carrier was lying on one huge berth filled with pillows, a wide and thick blanket covering over herself and tall draperies reaching all way up to the roof and hanged down to the floor with the edges being oversized so they lay in waves. The highly rich textile draperies didn’t allow any light to peek through. When he approached to it and grabbed one, he halted.

“Son, I know you are here,” it was his carrier’s voice who sounded heavy in sadness.

“Carrier… you’re alright?” Rodimus asked, somewhat shy and nervous, “Do you want me to step in?”

“Yes. I want to have you here,” she whispered.

He pulled the drapery aside, sneaked inside and then pulled it to close behind him. It became pitch dark. It wasn’t bad to find his carrier lying on her back plates with a pile of pillows behind, looking sad with swollen optics. The cheek plates blushed in bluish graze. Her frame with large, weighty Energon pouches posed painful in sorrow. Her fatty blue, red and silver frame was taking a break after the latest gestation where she carried seven sparklings. The fat mass lay in waves. The pelvis structure and hip gears were wide after millions of gestation periods and births. She looked much as a carrier goddess with rich golden jewelry. She wore a neck collar of thirteen rings, six golden audio receptor solid earrings, upper arm and forearm spiral bracelets, six thigh rings, and finally nine golden ring-bands trailing from one shoulder to the opposite one over the chassis with nine crescent moon symbols at the ninth band hanging over the Energon boobies. She had another nine ring-bands behind her shoulders too, though not carrying any symbols.

“Carrier, what’s wrong?” the Prince became very concerned as soon he saw his sad carrier.

“Son… last night I dreamt about you,” Optimus spoke, “I dreamt when I bore you inside my gestation chamber and when I gave birth to you.”

“Oh, carrier,” her son crawled to her, lying beside her with his helmet touching over her wide chest plates, listening on the upset pounding spark. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Rodimus… there’s something I must tell you,” Optimus hugged her son tightly in her arms, sniffing whereas hiding the sobs. “You’re old enough to know it now.”

“About what?”

“You see, I gave birth to you here in the chamber,” she began telling. “I was alone with only your sire by my side when we met you at last after a very long gestation period.”

The Prince didn’t speak. He started to sense that his carrier had hidden a deep secret within her for long time until now, and he assumed it was a heavy burden too.

“About your sire… the truth is your sire is not Megatron.”

“What? But you have claimed everyone that I’m the offspring of him. You made a deal with him.”

“I know. But I’ve lied to everyone in the entire planet, including you too. Megatron has fallen into the lie too.”

“Wait a sparkbeat. If I’m not Megatron’s son… then who is my real sire, carrier?”

“That’s the thing I’m about to tell you. You see, when the war was over and Cybertron restored, there was still tension between the Autobots and the Decepticons. As soon I became a Goddess as a replacement for the Allspark, Megatron came to me one solar cycle and wished to discuss with me. We discussed about everything what was needed to be done. And that was how we made the deal together; that I shall bear an offspring for Megatron in the name for peace.”

“And yet you say he’s not my sire.”

“That’s because he’s infertile.”

Rodimus thrust up his optics by surprise. Was Megatron, the King of Kaon, infertile? It was hard to believe on it. But it didn’t mean that he stopped listening on his carrier. “Why is he infertile?”

“It’s simple. He has no coding in his transfluids. No matter how much we interfaced, he couldn’t produce a single sparkling despite all. We interfaced many times and nothing happened. And there is another thing that prevented him from impregnating me. It was the Seidr.”

“The Seidr?”

“The Seidr is the very force that influences all living beings throughout our entire galaxy. It gives life as it takes it away by own will. The Seidr decides who shall live and who shall die. It’s the same thing with who shall be fertile or infertile. In this case, Megatron was a victim for its power. I’m the main cause of it.”

“What do you mean, carrier?” now Rodimus was getting interested, though had a worried expression.

“Son, I am a Völva,” Optimus then said.

“A Völva?” her son had never heard the word before in his entire life so it was not surprising that he inclined his head in confusion.

“Yes. A Völva is a female seer who harvests and carries the Seidr inside it. I’m the only Cybertronian who is a Völva, and your sire carries the Seidr inside him too. We are both Völva children.”

“So does it mean that I carry the Seidr inside me too?”

“Yes, but so far it hasn’t revealed itself for you. If it does, then I hope it would not kill you,” Optimus saddened more as new liquid tears shimmered down on her cheek plates, swallowing slightly.

“Wait, what?” more confused, the Prince rose up his helmet and threw a gaze at the Goddess. “Can the Seidr kill me?”

“Yes. It can if it wishes for. The Seidr is too powerful for males to have it inside themselves. It’s uncontrollable and unpredictable. If a Völva gives birth to a son, it’s a stillborn one. Only daughters can survive and control it.”

“Then why am I alive?”

“I don’t know. Both I and your sire worried so much that you might not survive while I bore you. We were prepared for the worst. But you survived against all odds,” it was now that Optimus sobbed and broke into tears.

“Carrier,” Rodimus hugged her and placed her facial plates on his shoulder, gently caressing her shoulder blade plates. “I’m here with you. I will always be with you. You know that very well.”

His carrier didn’t speak more. He could feel how their sparks warmed up in comfort, tightening their bond between carrier and son stronger. It was said that the bond between a carrier and its youngling was the strongest bond ever known. It was even stronger than sparkbond between sparkmates mated for life. The moment felt like an eternity as Rodimus’ processor traveled all way back to the earliest memories within the memory bank when he was still inside his carrier’s gestation chamber; protected in safety, warm and sheltered inside darkness with only his spark as the light as he got provided with nutrition from his carrier.

Then Optimus spoke up after a short time in sobs and comforting silence: “I will tell you what your real sire’s name is.”

“Yes please,” the Prince pleaded. “I wanna know about my sire.”

“Oh yes, my son. Your sire’s name is… Viðar.”

* * *

**Millions of stellar cycles ago, shortly after the end of the Great War**

_The night controlled over Kaon. It was freezing cold. The whole heaven was full with stars. Kaon looked like a depressed, ravaged city where the Decepticons had reclaimed as their main city._

_Nothing had happened yet much to the Goddess’ fear. She cannot conceive a sparkling._

_Shortly after Megatron became the King of Kaon, he and Optimus interfaced every night to reproduce a sparkling that shall bond the deal between the Autobots and the Decepticons for the peace. Nothing was happening. It had gone three solar cycles already and the Goddess became more stressed knowing if she didn’t produce a sparkling, the peace will be good as gone and the Great War will return with a brutal start. That was the worst scenario she feared._

_The double-sized berth she was lying on belonged to herself, for now. Megatron decided to let her recover after the intensive interfacing nights, giving her seven solar cycles and perhaps try again. They had interfaced five times in a row. Optimus knew better than that. Her heat cycle was irregular as it was unpredictable. It lasted long as well. The cycles she went through lasted up to an entire lunar cycle. It was very rare amongst Cybertronians. Yet, she was one of her own kind whose heat cycles lasted as longest as one entire lunar cycle. She’d never understood why it can last so long despite how many times she can interface with many mechs and carry their transfluids inside her. The Goddess hated her heat cycles pretty much as always._

_Her valve was swollen. Wet fluids dripped between her thighs, very warm. Her scent was so sweet in arousal that it would drive every mech and femme into madness and full in lust to mate with her. Her valve throbbed as it created warm moist inside, soaking it so moisty that it became sticky and slimy. Her interface panel was open too. It made her feel uncomfortable when she was naked down between her legs. The constant throbbing inside her valve did become harmful eventually. Simultaneously, her Energon breasts grew larger and more swollen as she produced unnecessarily too much enriched Energon, causing them to feel overweighed for her to carry. Also, they hurt too as they were hard like iron. The enriched Energon were focused for only one purpose; feeding sparklings. It pained her much. And then there was the constant arousal that drove her mad so it was unbelievable. It did also make her extremely unpredictable when it was about her mood. Usually, she was calm. When she was in her lunar cycle-long heat cycle, that was then she was very aggressive and would make her fellow Autobots to avoid all potentials for conflicts. The cause of it? Hormones. Her hormones were completely unpredictable as well._

_Fortunately, though, Optimus had been very clever to use many useful methods that helped her throughout all heat cycles. She used methods like valve masturbation, mild creams, different kinds of scents to hide her own scent, aggression, hormone stabilization steroids and tampons and pads to stop the leaking fluids. She had even isolated herself from her Autobots for her own safety. Though, she had her own moments when she would interface with only one Autobot to stratify her needs. Luckily to tell was that she was extremely picky when choosing. Actually, she preferred femmes over mechs. Interfacing with a femme was more pleasurable and entertaining than a mech. Optimus enjoyed also to frustrate all the mechs so they’d go constantly aroused in the presence of a femme in heat cycle but never get the chance to mate._

_Sure, when it comes about Cybertronians, there was one thing that made mechs and femmes equal. Both femmes and mechs have spikes and valves and even gestation chambers, which it meant relationships can be mech and mech, femme and femme and mech and femme. It meant that only Autobot femmes were permissioned to be in her presence. Mechs tended to be more intensive when it comes to heat cycles with other Cybertronians while femmes tended to be overprotective for other Cybertronians. However, in one of hundred sparklings, one mech or femme can actually be born with one lacking, meaning the sparkling can lack either one spike, one valve or even a gestation chamber. Fortunately though, once the sparkling had grown up into adulthood, he or she can decide to go and add the missing part with a small price._

_For Optimus, she was born with both a spike and a valve. But her spike got badly damaged during a fight so it resulted an urgent remove. Even today, she still had no spike because, as soon she became a Goddess, she was not allowed to fertilize other Cybertronians with a spike. She must be the one who gets fertilized and carry the sparklings for Cybertron’s sake._

_The heat cycle she was going through currently had only very recently arrived._

_The blanket cloaked over her slim frame, warming her steadily when a step caught her audio receptor up and alerted the Goddess to wake up. A shadow stood on the clear open window frame. The light from the two moons glimmered behind the shadow’s back strut plates, revealing blue fur. A pair of sapphire wolf optics shone. It growled. Then it said: “ **Langt síðan síðast,**_ **_ástin mín._** _”_

_Optimus smiled recognizing the deep mech voice who spoke in the foreign language only she understood. “I’ve missed you too, my love…”_

_The shadow jumped down with a silent thud on the floor, nearing closer to the berth where his whole blue, silver and slightly red very muscular appearance revealed itself. He was taller than herself, broad-shouldered with wolf paws on the wrists and knee gears. Silver fur covered the thighs and stuck behind the blue fibula plates. The chest plates had a wolf’s head divided on the middle with the pointy ears sitting on the collar bones. The helmet had feather-like antennas, symbolizing a wing-helmet. The facial features had characteristic features from a Scandinavian earthling back on planet Earth; high forehead with a crest between the black, big optic ridges, a pointy and large nose plate, and it was long and broad with blue cheek bone plates._

_“Viðar,” was Optimus’ only word when she saw her lover leaning over the berth and crawled straight towards her like an alpha wolf male finding his long missing alpha female at last. His wolf optics vanished as soon he was as closest into her. They shifted into regular optics._

_“I’ve heard you’ve become a Goddess,” Viðar said, expressing a yearning for reunion with her for many hundred-thousand of stellar cycles. Optimus yearned after him as well. She missed him so dearly that she’d turned hungry for his physical presence and wanted him so badly inside her now when he was here right with her. “I came here as fast I could to get you with me.”_

_“And you did it in right time,” she stretched her servos to Viðar’s audio receptors, caressing with the finger tips. “Megatron is getting frustrated over the deal.”_

_“How frustrated exactly?”_

_“We made a deal for the peace between Autobots and Decepticons. I… I must bear an offspring for him. But he’s infertile.”_

_“Is he aware of it?”_

_“No. He has no idea. Viðar, if I don’t carry a son, then the peace will break and the war restart all over again.”_

_“I know. But I won’t let that oath-breaker plant his spawn inside you. You know that he has done the worst of all crimes. He has no right to get an offspring who will take over his role as a warlord after he’s gone to Níðhöggr’s jaws.”_

_“B-But –“_

_“Optimus… think about us and our Saga.”_

_Saga._

_The name made the Goddess shiver. Tiny liquid appeared on the corners of her blue optics as memories reflected from the night when her firstborn sparkling arrived. Saga, their daughter. Optimus hadn’t seen her beloved daughter since they came in separated paths because of the war. She had missed her dearly, more than anything else in the entire galaxy. How long was it since she saw Saga last time? How many stellar cycles had it been since the last moment she embraced with her daughter before they forced themselves to separate for the sake of Saga’s life. Viðar took their youngling under his care and protection as Optimus was forced to battle against Megatron as long as the war lasted for millennia after millennia._

_“H-How is she?” was the only words she said, the voice shaking._

_“She’s okay. But she’s missing you badly,” Vi_ _ðar whispered low. “She wants to see you so much…”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“She’s in safe hands in the realm of Vanaheimr. The Vanir have made their oath to protect her from the Æsir.”_

_“Why didn’t you take her with you?”_

_“I… I couldn’t take her with me, Optimus. The Seidr has awaken inside her.”_

_The Goddess’ optics widened in horror. “Has the Seidr…?”_

_“Killed her? No, but it’s extremely unpredictable and it’s in its ultimate power,” Viðar explained, deep in the burden he carried over his shoulders. “It has taken a massive toll for our daughter to handle. Therefore, she’s staying under the Vanir’s care. You know they’re masters of Seidr enchantment and, with their help, they can train our daughter to learn to control the Seidr within her.”_

_“All because she’s a Völva youngling…” Optimus saddened more._

_“There’s something else,” her sparkmate then spoke. “On the day when the Seidr woke up, her whole chassis glowed up. They left tattoos after themselves.”_

_“Tattoos? What are you talking about?”_

_“My love… our daughter is not an ordinary youngling. She’s…”_

_“She’s what?”_

_“She’s… she’s the reincarnation.”_

_“The reincarnation?”_

_“You see, my love,” Viðar stretched his servo, stroking on his lover’s cheek. “The Völuspá prophesied that before Fimbulwinter arrives, a child shall be born whose chest, arms and hands are tattooed and bears the strongest Seidr unlike anything else in the whole Yggdrasil. The child is the reincarnation of the Ancient Völva herself.”_

_Optimus could not believe on it. Her optics widened up in shock. “No… no, no, no,” she started to cry. “Saga cannot be the reincarnation.”_

_“Optimus, there’s nothing we can do. I can’t believe it either,” Viðar swiped his strong arms around his sparkmate, hugging her tightly and planted a butterfly kiss on her neck gear. She then laid her head on his shoulder, hiding from revealing her tears and tried to sob as silent as possible._

_“Why has it to be our daughter? Why her?”_

_“My love, I know it’s hard to accept it but she’s the one with the greatest destiny of all. The Seidr within her is far more powerful than any magician and Seidr-caster can harvest and control. Even our Seidr have no match against her own Seidr.”_

_“Viðar_ _…” the Goddess looked up on her sparkmate, tears streaming down from her optics. “If something happens to our daughter, I will never forgive myself. I want her so much.”_

_“I know, my love,” Viðar snarled up, seemingly making an oath but was not stating it or so. “I’ve told myself to protect our daughter whatever happens to her. If it’s so we may lose her, I won’t forgive myself or the one who killed our youngling. I’d sacrifice for everything to protect my child. Even if it means I lose my life for it.”_

_“Viðar, I…”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_All suddenly the Goddess reached onto his facial plates and kissed on his lip plates. It startled her beloved lover but then he sunk into their deeply passionate kiss as their glossas met together inside their mouths, swirling in variety of tastes. Slowly Optimus leant backwards with her mate above herself, separating her legs apart and exposed her valve._

_“Viðar…” she whispered in his audio receptor. “I want a son. **Your** son.”_

_Viðar smiled up a bit, revealing the fangs slightly. “So do I,” he whispered back, short and fast._

_He moved back, leaning his helmet down toward the valve. He growled softly, sniffing in the scent of the wet, sticky moist with a delighted snarl. But before he began licking on it, a transformation occurred with him. His feather-like antennas attached themselves together, turning to pointy wolf ears. The facial plates shifted into a werewolf-like face with a wolf nose plate, wolf optics and carnivorous fangs. His servos transformed into clawed ones that he gently put his digits on her delicate thighs. The furry back appeared more wild. The legs converted to digitigrade legs whose peds had become wolf paws._

_“Ah yes…” Optimus enjoyed watching her sparkmate transforming himself into his werewolf form. She missed it. “That’s my Viðar. **Minn Úl** **f Berskir.** ”_

_“ **Já, ástin mín…** ” he replied, licking on his lips. Then his helmet vanished between her legs and began his work._

_As the glossa touched the swollen labia folds, the Goddess gasped as she threw her helmet back onto the pillows. The feeling tickled the highly sensitive folds, creating electric excitement throughout the inner thighs and spreading all over the abdominal area. It brought a mixture between heat and cold. The muscle cables tensed up. The moist thickened with a soaking stickiness. It tasted like the sweetest honey Viðar missed so dearly to drink it._

_The Goddess began to moan softly, gasping faster in order to cool down her temperature. The tingling tickles spread all over her body, heating up more. Shudders shivered through the spinal column. She then stretched her servo towards her valve. The digits sought after the clit. When she found it, she started moving it in circles, feeling how it created more electric sensations. Spasms jerked in waves that grew faster and tighter by every klik. Shudders ran all throughout her entire chassis, seeking for escape points but found none. Soon her entire body shook in jerking waves whereas Viðar kept licking in the valve. The Seidr within her boiled hot like an explosion. It sought after a source. Yes, she wanted to consume Seidr and contain it within her._

_He tasted everywhere when his glossa entered inside the valve’s entrance. The inner walls squeezed and heaved by every movement from the glossa. It captured the inner moist. Its scent smelled like lovely wildflowers mixed with sweet mead. It dosed him. He wanted more. He needed more. Unaware, his interface panel unlocked itself. The spike dangled out, pumping up with overheated Energon so it stood erected. Tiny transfluid drops dripped from the tip. Suddenly he removed himself from the valve, only replacing it with his left clawed servo. Two digits penetrated inside the valve. They pressed upward onto the sacred area where it provided a boom of pleasure for his lover._

_He leant over Optimus, laying aside her and licked on her neck cable, purring loudly like a dominated male pleasing his cycling female. His inner Seidr overheated like insane. The Seidr sought after something. He knew what it needed. Optimus threw her wet servo up, placing it on Viðar’s cheek plate as she licked on his lip plates._

_“I want to be hooked,” she whispered almost silently, purring._

_“As you wish,” he answered, charmed and thrilled._

_It was now he returned to lay over the Goddess, placing himself between her legs. His spike pressed itself through the entrance. It was completely surrounded by the valve’s tight walls. Also, it was now their Seidr met together. Viðar’s Seidr traveled through his spike, embracing by his sparkmate’s Seidr that was far stronger than his own. It devoured his Seidr. It was not bad however. It was his way to stabilize his inner Seidr. As he provided all his Seidr to his lover, he became more stable and feel more peaceful. Yet, even during interfacing, which was the only stabilizing way, the Seidr never emptied itself. It will always stay within him. It never abandoned him, and it never will._

_Optimus felt how her gestation chamber swallowed the huge wave of Viðar’s Seidr. It filled her, yet she was always hungry for more. There wasn’t an end in sight. Her valve tightened hard around the spike, not allowing it from escaping without permission. Then a slow movement came as Viðar started to move his thrusting. He took it easy and slow since he didn’t want to rush up. He liked it slow and calm. Also, the Seidr between them tightened their interface deeper as it strengthened their bond more. The thrusts caused the valve to squeeze hard, then release relieving. Squeezing and relieving. It repeated by every thrust. The sparkmates moaned, gasped and panted. The Goddess raised both her legs to tie up around her mate’s hips, holding him attached. The thrusting fastened up as Viðar thrusted harder and faster._

_The Seidr within him throbbed with a strong burning pulse as it made his spike swell up bigger and harder, filled with boiling Energon in preparation. The passion burned insanely between them as Optimus moaned louder, yet silent enough to avoid the guards outside to hear them. Her gestation chamber consumed more and more Seidr. She began jerking in spasms so her whole body jumped up and down, arms and legs shaking. Then she grabbed her lover’s shoulders and pulled him closer into her. He did the same by hugging his arms around her hips as he thrusted as hardest and fastest. His spike hit against the sacred entrance of the valve rim to the very being of Optimus; her gestation chamber. The Seidr overwhelmed them with most powerful control as their Seidr controlled over their processors and bodies._

_Viðar felt suddenly close. His spike was very swollen. He was ready now. Yes. Yes, yes, yes!_

_“I’m… I’m very close now,” he gasped, straining hard while thrusting like an obsessed demon._

_Optimus didn’t reply. She was so overwhelmed by the Seidr she consumed that she felt how very close she was too. Her valve tensed tightly. The squeezing swallowed around the spike. She jerked so intensively that it looked like there was no end to stop it. Just then, she grasped Viðar’s helmet and pulled him close so they kissed deeply, their glossas inside their mouths in a twister of tastes._

_Then… the blessing came. The overloads._

_Optimus and Viðar hugged madly as their overloads exploded between them. The spike squirted its large wave of transfluids that splashed through within the gestation chamber, throbbing in waves and emptied itself. The Seidr transferred all its force to the strongest Seidr which swallowed it whole and stored it in the chamber. The Goddess felt the waves from the overload spread all over her abdominal area, chassis and finally out the arms and legs. She felt how her Seidr was as fullest and strongest within her. It warmed her with the splashing seeds._

_Both of them were close to scream out but no shout, moan or howl was heard. It was a grimaced silence that they did for avoidance from the Decepticon guards outside the room. Suddenly as it happened Viðar made a final thrust. It was the hooking thrust. The tip of his spike unleashed a small tube with a hook through the entrance between the valve rim and the chamber where it hooked up with electric strings onto the chamber walls. With a delighted sigh, Viðar hugged tightly around his sparkmate’s chassis and swung so he laid on his back and his femme above him._

_He felt how wet they were between their legs. Transfluids mixed moist found small escapes and flowed in rivulets._

_Now hooked together, Optimus gazed down her mech who glanced up on her, now fully exhausted. Despite all, the Seidr continued to embrace together between their legs, connected as one bonded Seidr. The hooking was a method for all Cybertronians. When two Cybertronians got hooked together, they ensured fertilization by letting the chosen sire to transfer more of his coding to the carrier’s gestation chamber until it was completely full with only the chosen sire’s coding, and once it was full, the last thing the couple will do was sparkmerging._

_For Optimus and Viðar it was completely different. After they sparkbonded from a long time ago, they didn’t need to use sparkmerge. It was the Seidr that decided if Optimus would be impregnated or not. The Goddess panted with smooth vents, cooling down as the divine overload waves continued waving throughout her whole body. She leant her head beside her lover’s helmet who smiled a snarl._

_“Finally,” she whispered. “We are one, my love.”_

_“I know. Let’s stay hooked for three mirco-cycles,” he replied, licking on her neck cable. He felt how his spike continued its work by throbbing up in warm waves, transferring more coding. At the same time, Optimus’ valve vibrated, causing it to tighten the spike with a tough grip and it made the throbbing heat up hotter._

_The hooking was the best part they knew. After an overload, they can stay hooked up to outstandingly twelve micro-cycles. And the longer their hooking lasted, the deeper their Seidr grew. The Seidr consumed them together, binding them in invisible chains. Slowly the exhaustion overwhelmed them as they slumbered into the divine recharge. Still, Viðar’s spike continued its work. Even when hooked, he thrusted with care. The thrusts were only another way to pump up his spike, powerful enough to give them another overload._

_The hooking meant that they can have thousand overloads in a row, either thrusting or not. That was why the hooking was best._

_Viðar then moved a swing so he was lying on his spinal struts with his sparkmate’s weight over him, still hooked. He wrapped his arms around Optimus’ shoulders, thrusting calmly whereas they breathed in a slumbering rate._

_It was around one micro-cycle later when the Goddess woke up suddenly without a warning. Still hooked, she rose up with her servos on Viðar’s chest plates. It might sound difficult to handle when you were hooked between your legs with your lover’s cock, but it was no problem for Optimus when she sat on his hips._

_“ **Ástin mín** ,” Viðar was startled over the sudden movements. He stared at his sparkmate who gazed down on her slender, yet wide-hipped belly and lay her servo on the very spot where she felt her gestation chamber under the sheltered armor._

_Optimus didn’t answer. She vented deeply. Her body began to feel strange. Her gestation chamber was entirely flooded with Viðar’s seeds. Her valve was still wet despite a micro-cycle long hooking, vibrating and sucking her lover’s spike as it forced the spike to pump more and squirt all transfluids into her gestation chamber. Light blue, slimy cum covered over Viðar’s thighs._

_There. She felt it._

_“Viðar… I can feel it,” she looked at him, smiling. “I feel the newspark.”_

_“You feel the newspark?” Viðar sounded amazed. He reacted instantly as he cast his left clawed servo and lay it on the same spot. He tried to feel after it. Unexpectedly, his Seidr guided him to see as his servo glowed up white lines on the digits and the knuckles. There. He found it by sensing its presence. “There…”_

_“Yes. We made it,” the Goddess revealed thin lines of liquid tears on the corners of her optics. “We have conceived our offspring.”_

_“The Seidr is blessing on us.”_

_“Yes.”_

_A klik later, Viðar lay his servos on his sparkmate’s hips. “ **Ástin mín** ,” he smiled a snarl. “You mind if I fill you more of my seeds?”_

_“Heh, what would make you to think I’d go and mate with another mech? No, I prefer you over all mechs in the entire universe, Viðar,” Optimus made swinging hip dance movements, giving him a tease and then rode up and down. “Besides, our son has just got conceived and you shall be the real sire.”_

_“ **Åh já, ástin mín** ,” he smiled wider so his fangs revealed themselves. “Ready for another ride?”_

_“Oh yes…” the Goddess hissed as she licked on her lips._

* * *

“So… that was how I was created?” the Prince asked, empathizing for his carrier after listening every single detail. He frowned.

His carrier nodded. “Yes.”

“And what happened to father?”

“As soon we were done, he was quick to leave. We knew it was too risky for us to stick together. When Megatron found out I was carrying, there was a great celebration across Cybertron. Everyone were so happy…”

“Were you happy?”

“I was more relieved. Yet, I feared much to lose you too since the Seidr kills as soon a son was conceived within a Völva.”

“And yet here I am, alive and strong.”

“I know, my son. It has puzzled me since then.”

“Maybe that’s because the Seidr knew you had to carry a son?”

“I doubt about that. The Seidr doesn’t care about a living being’s decisions and needs. It chooses who lives and who dies.”

“Then what else can the answer be?” he looked on his carrier, mystified. He noticed his carrier had stopped crying. Her optics were swollen after long time of crying.

“I don’t know. I simply don’t know anything,” she trailed her gaze down on the blankets, turning thoughtful as she vanished inside her thoughts.

“Carrier,” Rodimus then neared closer to her when he felt suddenly an urge awakening inside his spark. He recognized it. The urge to listen on his carrier’s sparkbeats. It was the earliest urge since sparklinghood. He urged to listen on her sparkbeats. He placed himself above Optimus, lying down gently and laid his helmet between the large Energon breasts. His audio receptor laid exactly above the spark chamber where he heard the fast pulses.

“Son,” he heard his carrier whispering smoothly as she embraced around him. “When I carried you inside me, I had the longest gestation period ever.”

“Huh, what do you mean the longest gestation period ever?”

“You see… I carried you for three stellar cycles.”

As fast as he heard that, Rodimus rose up his gaze, shocked. “Three stellar cycles?! You’ve gotta be kidding me, mom.”

“No, I’m not joking. I carried you so long that I started to wonder if I’ll ever get to see you born. But then you came at last.”

“Now when you said that... how big was I really?”

“You weren’t that big despite a three stellar cycles’ gestation period. You were like this,” Optimus raised her servos, measuring the size of a newborn sparkling at length below two meters.

“Ehm, would you mind to continue? I want to know more,” the Prince cleared his throat cable. “I mean, you said I was born here in this chamber.”

“That’s right, my son. I will continue.”

* * *

_The large skyscrapers gleamed thousand rays of lights across the whole city as evening turned to night. It was getting cold below freezing temperatures. It created frost that spread on every edge._

_Inside one particular chamber lay the Goddess in a wide berth. She was lying on her right side. Her abdomen was large where she carried her precious sparkling. Her unborn son was full of energy with a feisty restlessness. He kicked, punched, twisted and twitched inside the prison where he had no space anymore to move freely without a struggle. It caused discomfort for his carrier who recharged badly. She moved from side to side, placing pillows behind her spinal struts as comfort against the pain that ached through her spinal column, hips and aft. A warm blanket covered over the Goddess, keeping her warm from the cold._

_Optimus had her servo lying over her belly and felt the fidgety movements inside her. Surprisingly though to say was that she enjoyed to feel her son. How he put his tiny servos onto the walls of the gestation chamber, how his tiny peds ran and how his whole body moved in a form of a dance. Also, she enjoyed being pregnant._

_The little sparkling seemed to be so restless that he’d never calm down. Whereas the Goddess recharged as best as she could, she whispered softly in her dream. “Son… I can’t wait to see you.”_

_As it happened her son calmed down. He pushed his servos onto the walls, seeking after something to touch. One servo found his carrier’s servo where her digits started to tickle as a response. The sparkling then moved again, trying to find a more comfortable position. Her belly was abnormally large though. She looked like she was carrying triplets or quadlets instead for just one sparkling. Maybe she was carrying a very large sparkling._

_For quite some time ago, she achieved gifts from rich Cybertronians that offered her golden jewelries. Those were ring-bands that hooked on either side of her shoulders, one in front of her chest and behind her shoulders. The front ring-bands bore nine crescent moon symbols as the ring-bands were eighteen; she had nine ring-bands in front and nine ring-bands behind her shoulders. She had a neck collar of thirteen rings, six golden audio receptor pieced earrings, upper arm and forearm spiral bracelets and six thigh rings._

_It was then a sound was heard. It was a ped-step. Optimus woke up without hesitation. Underneath her pillow, she pulled out a long dagger that was meant as a weapon for defense. Since her pregnancy had lasted outstandingly three stellar cycles, it was not surprising that Megatron would’ve sent a spy or an assassin to cut her open and take her unborn son out from her gestation chamber. That was something she won’t allow that to happen._

_A growl was heard that came closer. She recognized the growl. Then a clawed servo dragged the_ _drapery to the side, revealing itself to be the true sire of her unborn son._

_“_ _Viðar,” she whispered his name as Viðar leaned down over the berth edge. He vented deeply like he had been in hurry._

_“My love,” his voice rumbled in exhaustion. He carried something in his arm. It was a youngling and a sparkling that he held in one folded arm._

_The youngling was yellow, orange and silvery white with a blue screened visor that covered above the forehead. The youngling was a mech. The sparkling was a femme who appeared to be very young and too little to be separated from its carrier, probably a newborn one. The sparkling was byzantine. The mechling looked straight at the Goddess, not speaking a word._

_“I found these two in border of the Rust Sea,” Viðar stated, panting fast. “They’re orphans.”_

_The Goddess didn’t say a word. Instead she expanded her servos and got the orphans handed to her. The sparkling started to cry as she kicked out the blanket that had been wrapped around her vulnerable body. Gosh, both of them were completely dirty in dust. And worse, they were skinny. They must had starved themselves for a long time. The mechling was quick to aim aid for the femmling._

_“It’s okay, little sister,” he cooed. His facial plates were close to the sparkling’s audio receptors as he whispered in struggle to calm and shush his little sister. “Everything’s gonna be all right. We are in safe servos.”_

_“Come here,” Optimus straightened up her spinal column and sat on her aft with support of many pillows behind her spinal struts as she hugged the sparkling tenderly in her arms. Then she helped the little femmling to find the nibble where she latched onto it and began nursing the warm and nutritious Energon. Her big belly helped as a support for both her and the sparkling to hold in a stabilize way._

_Feeling how the sparkling suckled woke up memories for the Goddess. She remembered the wonderful time when she had her newborn daughter. Then she looked on the youngling. “What is your name, mechling?” she asked motherly._

_“My name’s Hot Shot,” he said his name, brushing off some dirt from his face plates. “And my little sister’s name is Arcee.”_

_“What happened to you two?”_

_“Our carrier’s dying. She’s in one of the medical centers, fighting against a lethal disease. We’ve been homeless for a while.”_

_The Goddess frowned sorrowfully. She then gazed on her lover. “Viðar, how did you find them?”_

_“They were hiding to shelter themselves from the cold,” he came closer to sit beside his lover and place his clawed servo on her abdomen, feeling his unborn son’s woken movements. “I couldn’t leave them there. So I thought… they’d might have it better if they can stay here for a while. With you.”_

_“Beg me pardon but are you the Goddess?” Hot Shot peeked his large and light blue optics to Optimus._

_“Yes, I am,” Optimus nodded, smiling little bit but very motherly._

_Then came a growling noise from the mechling’s abdominal area. “Sorry… I’m very hungry,” he avoided optic-contact. Now the Goddess could see how severely starved he was. “I haven’t eaten anything lately...”_

_Feeling sympatric for the starving youngling, the Goddess used her other arm to him, gently griping his shoulder and pulled him close into her chest in a half hug. She supported him while she used her arm to hold him like a sparkling and he lay his helmet on the opposite breast bag. His hunger proved to be grave as he found the nipple and suckled the enriched Energon. He then slumbered, suckling slowly that comforted the youngling and let him fall fast recharge. The Goddess smiled as she watched the young, recharging and nursing ones she held in her arms. Optimus loved it._

_Then she looked on her lover. “Viðar… what brought you here if I may ask?”_

_“I came not for you, my love,” he purred when he lay his servo on her belly, his digits playing over the metallic skin. He snarled a smile as he bowed his helmet and lay his audio receptor on her belly, smiling delighted and happy whereas he listened on the fast beating sparkbeats of their unborn son. Then he licked the metallic skin with a charmed purr. “I came for our son.”_

_Their son’s movements turned feisty as if either he recognized his sire’s voice or sensed his presence. Optimus couldn’t help herself but smile. She loved those moments when she was surrounded with her lover, younglings and sparklings and her gestation period. With two young ones to feed, Viðar snuggling with her and their unborn son inside her, she’d never felt so blessed._

_Still recharging, Hot Shot rose his dusty servo and lay it beside his helm, pressing to suckle more Energon. Arcee nursed harder as she took large suckles like her life depended on it. They were definitely hungry for they nursed hard so the nipples arched as they hardened. However, instead turning it painfully, it created waves of arousal. It was not first time to occur though. Optimus had experienced it many times before. As it happened, the Seidr woke up within her with its hunger._

_“Viðar…” she closed her optics as she lay her helm back onto the pillows behind her neck gear. Her venting became irregular, sounding more like panting gasps whereas she started to moan slightly._

_“ **Ástin mín** ,” Viðar reacted to her unexpected arousal. He stretched his servos and touched the Energon bags, tenderly massaging them. “ **Seidren éru a**_ ** _ð_ ** **_vakandi innra_ ** **_þ_** ** _ig._ ** _”_

_“Viðar, I… I need…”_

_“Easy, my love. Don’t let the Seidr be overwhelming for you.”_

_“I…”_

_Suddenly, without warning, Viðar thought quickly. He grabbed his sparkmate’s legs, separating them apart and moved his helm between them. His glossa licked on the labia folds who had already begun to get moisty. He reached out one servo to lay it on the side of her belly, feeling after their son’s movements._

_Optimus gasped loudly, which caused the mechling to wake up and removed himself from the warm safety. He watched in silent horror. Instinctually, she unlatched Arcee from her chest plates and lay her with gentle care on the pillows when Viðar grasped the sparkling. He didn’t question a second ask either as he took a grip on Hot Shot._

_“Take them to Chromia,” Optimus ordered. “They’ll be safer with the servants.”_

_“My love, are you sure-“ Viðar tried to ask but got interrupted._

_“Take them to the servants now,” she hissed aggressively, though not threatening. Her voice was full of arousal. “Go!”_

_Her lover reacted immediately without doubt. He ran upstairs, leaving the chamber. It didn’t take long time though before he was quickly back to the chamber. Nonetheless, he was alone. “The younglings are safe,” he said in pants when he stood beside his sparkmate who decided to rise up._

_“Good… surely we don’t want to give them nightmares,” she patted his facial features. Then the Goddess cast an inaudible spell that shut the entrance to the chamber. She wanted them to be completely alone. “After all, I’ve missed your presence dearly.”_

_Viðar understood directly what his sparkmate wanted as most dearly. Her blue optics were so enchantingly beautiful that he couldn’t resist the lust. He had missed her presence too. His Seidr woke up inside him. It burned for the passion between them. It screamed after stabilization. Yes, he’d been very unsteady lately. He needed the stabilization desperately._

_“I have missed your presence too, my love,” he smiled a snarl-like smile, full in passion with a tempted growl._

_Optimus parted her legs again, smiling lustfully as her sparkmate leaned over her with his servos on her belly. Their face plates neared closer till their lip plates met and their glossas went inside their mouths, dancing in a whirl of passionate tastes. His servos caressed powerful in their passion, yet calm and gentle to not harming their son. The Goddess moved her helmet on the side, divulging her neck gear and Viðar kissed behind her audio receptor. He avoided to bite it though. He didn’t want to kill his sparkmate and bearer of his son._

_The Seidr inside Optimus burned like an inferno. It wanted to consume Seidr from another living soul’s body. It wanted Viðar’s Seidr. It sensed his desperation for stabilization. It heated up her whole body so much that it made her to breathe in fast. They moaned softly and almost silently since the chamber’s walls can create echoes loud enough to be heard._

_Viðar trailed his glossa down to the Energon breast bags where he sniffed in the sweet scent of the Goddess, so sweet that it heated up his spike. It throbbed inside his interface panel, banging hard against the panel as it searched after a way out. His Seidr behaved the same as well. His nose plate traced the scent to the nibble. He found tiny remains of wet Energon where the sparkling had suckled. He licked over it. That caused his lover to gasp. He peeked his optics on her before he took a gentle bite on the nibble. Then he moved his nose plate to the opposite nibble and took a bite on it too, and licked over it. His glossa continued its trailing down as it traveled over Optimus’ belly._

_It was then he stopped when a movement pushed up the metallic skin. He could see the slim, tiny arm and the helpless servo under the skin. His son’s servo stayed still when Viðar closed his lip plates onto the skin and planted a kiss right at the tiny servo, purring happy. The Goddess giggled softly as she rose her servo and lay on the same spot. Her son was dancing with full energy. Viðar kissed all over her belly while he stroked his servos everywhere. Then he grew more passionate as he returned to Optimus’ face plates where they kissed intensively. One of his servo stretched down between her legs where it found her wet valve. Two digits found the entrance and penetrated inside the moisty wetness._

_It triggered the Goddess to gasp out of surprise and moan in pleasure. Heat and cold mere mixed together as Viðar’s digits tickled on her most ticklish spot so it made her moan even more. Her valves squeezed around the digits as they started to throb warm Energon. Viðar fixed his focus on Optimus’ valve as he moved and placed himself between her legs where he bowed closer toward the desire he urged. He smelled after the lovely scent. It was recognizable. It reminded him of her heat cycle she cycled ages ago. He remembered much on the night when they mated and conceived their son. Yet, he knew it was only an illusion._

_He started his licking work. First, he teased her up as he licked swirling glossa whirls around the clit knot where he bit as gentle, yet as teasing as he can to arouse his lover. He heard it clear and loud when the Goddess moaned. Then he spread his glossa over the outer labia folds before he continued his licking in the inner folds and eventually inside the entrance._

_The Goddess’ muscle cables in the hips and thighs tensed up as she felt how they started to jerk in shudders. She panted and gasped when a sudden kick from within occurred. It was her mating instinct, but it conflicted with her strongest instinct; carrier instinct. Unaware, her hormones were overreacting as the instincts battled against each other. Eventually the mating instinct won as she forced herself to roll over, placing on all four limbs and stand up._

_As quickly as she did that, Viðar reacted instinctually on it. Without warning, he transformed himself into his werewolf shape. Though, his face plates remained the same except for his nose plate and optics. His nose plate turned into a wolf-like nose while his optics were wolf optics. He mounted behind her aft with his clawed servos hugging around her belly. His long wolf tail laid low. By then, his spike had finally found its way out as it stood fully erected. Small drips of transfluids dropped from the tip when it entered through her moisty valve._

_But despite his vicious wolf appearance, Viðar was extremely careful whenever he was in his wolf berserker form. He leaned over his lover’s spinal column so his facial features almost touched her pure gold earrings on her left audio receptors. Now when he was inside her, Optimus gave a command to him, a whispering one: “Take it slowly.”_

_“As you wish…” Viðar growled, obeying in lust._

_He thrusted as wary as he was. Neither of them wanted to harm their son. It was wiser to have a safe interface than an intensive one. His clawed servos caressed over the sensitive metal skin whereas thrusting. Yet, even if he took it slowly and softly for his pregnant sparkmate, he couldn’t help himself but speed up his thrusting too soon. He wanted to make a quick interface. Sensing his faster thrusts, the Goddess moved her helmet over her shoulder to catch a glimpse on him._

_“Not hard, please,” Optimus ordered him. Of course, her valve was completely wet as it swallowed his spike but it didn’t mean it was without risks. Any brutal thrust that hit the rim entrance to her gestation chamber can cause actually damage and potential harm for their son._

_He fought back against the urge to thrust hard when he felt how his spike swell up already massively, throbbing and pumping full with transfluids that were ready to aim and squirt out. However, he had no plans for hooking his pregnant femme. No, he had something else in his CPU. He knew one method that had nothing to do with ensuring fertilization. His thrusts intensified more faster and harder, yet still smoothly for his sparkmate and his unborn son. He grimaced a beast’s biting grimace as he thrusted on and on without an end._

_Optimus panted fast as she tried to cool down from her overheating body. Suddenly she sensed how distressed her son was. He kicked everywhere in protest against their interface. He didn’t want them to do it. Yet, it was already too late. They had already come half-way through their interface. Her valve vibrated and throbbed crazily while the inner walls squeezed around the spike._

_Their overloads came as fast as short-lasted. But it was then Viðar used his planned method. He placed his right servo between his spike and his lover’s valve as he rose up his right hind leg over Optimus’ aft and their afts met together. His spike was completely twisted and fully soaking wet by the sweet smelling scented moist. It was still very swollen, pulsing like strong sparkbeats. Light blue cum fluids dripped down from the Goddess’ valve._

_He used the knotting method. It was an unusual method that only he can. He did just like the same as dogs and wolves did every time a pair mated. The knotting was their way to ensure fertilization. For him, it was not meant for ensuring fertilization. It was meant for pleasure. Unlike the hooking, the knotting can last only one or two micro-cycles. It can still give them plentiful overloads in endless rows and transfluids can spray inside Optimus’ valve, both keeping her wet and warm while they experience overload after overload. Although, after they get released, his spike would go swollen in beating pain for solar cycles until he can interface again._

_“So you’ve chosen the knotting,” Optimus panted. She sounded amused and still aroused. “That’s clever.”_

_“Heh, better that than the hooking while you’re with pups,” he joked, panting heavily as he stood on all four limbs. It was then exhaustion finally decided to give them harsh punches inside them. Still, his spike refused to quit its work as it continued pumping despite its twisted position. “And I ain’t gonna harm our son for he’s inside your tummy.”_

_“Shall you dare to say that, you naughty wolf,” she taunted back, panted deeply in exhaustion. Her servo stroked over her belly. Then she whispered low as she looked down on her belly, seeing her son’s pressing movements. “It’s okay now, son. You will be all right.”_

_“Love, I will not stay knotted for long. Let’s say we stay knotted for half a micro-cycle together,” Viðar then said._

_“Sounds absolutely okay for me,” Optimus replied. “It’s for the best of our son.”_

_“ **Já** ,” he nodded before he fell into a delightful slumber. His spike wasn’t tired though._

_Optimus didn’t speak further as she fell into slumber too. But it was around fifteen or twenty kliks later when she woke up unexpectedly by a very painful hit that punched inside her. It was not a kick or a punch from her son. No, it was something else. She recognized the pain._

_“Argh!” she shouted in pain._

_“ **Ástin mín!** ” Viðar responded to her cry as he woke up directly. Then he stretched both of his servos and grabbed on his pained sparkmate, pressing himself out from her valve. He groaned in pain when his twisted spike got free. The beating pain punched throughout his spike while it dangled like a broken limb. He hurried to her aid. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t know-“ Optimus tried to speak but got interrupted by a popping noise which caught them by surprise. The Goddess looked down. Her optics met a horror that made her to realize what was happening. Her gestational fluids had broken. The gestational fluids flowed between her inner thighs along the cum transfluids. “Oh no… Agh!”_

_“My love!” her sparkmate gripped around her chest plates and hugged her, supporting her up on her knees as he let her weight lay over him._

_“Our son’s ready,” Optimus hugged around Viðar’s neck gear, trying to support herself while forcing herself to separate her pained legs._

_“I know, my love,” he whimpered like a dog. He held her up with his arms hugged around her shoulders, giving her the support she desperately needed. “I am here with you and I’m not leaving you or our son alone. Yes, I’m gonna deliver him.”_

_“It’s going to take a while,” she whispered in his audio receptor. “It has only begun.”_

* * *

_“_ _Uuuuuuugh…”_

_“Easy, my love.”_

_Viðar caressed his sparkmate’s belly. Optimus lay all her weight on her lover while he supported her from behind her spinal struts. He nuzzled behind her antenna._

_The Goddess strained between the contractions. Her whole body was in massive toll of pain. Her energy was draining fast after four micro-cycles of contractions. The contractions were getting stronger and more regularly. Now they came every fifteen kliks. She breathed heavily, trying so much to cool down as her body was overheating._

_Their son was distressed as his carrier was. He twisted a lot like a caged bird that tried to find the only way out._

_“It’s okay, son,” Optimus stroked her servo on the spot above the naked valve. She felt her son was posed in right position with his head down first. She could feel how really distressed he was as she sensed the fast pulsing beats from the umbilical line linked between herself and her son. Then she rose the same servo and touched her lover’s cheek plate, begging: “Can you check how open I am?”_

_Viðar didn’t ask a question but reacted instinctually. He supported her tenderly up on her aft as he moved over and placed between her separated legs. Her valve looked swollen. He was as careful as ever when he put two digits inside the wet valve and measured. “You are seventy-five percent open,” he said, suddenly sounding enthusiastic._

_“That’s good,” the Goddess panted before she moaned in pain. “Aauuuughh…”_

_“Easy there, my love,” Viðar aided his sparkmate. He hurled behind her spinal struts again and allowed her weight to lay over him. “We’re getting there soon. Our son’s coming.”_

_“Viðar, it hurts,” Optimus whimpered low._

_“I know. But we have gone through this before. You can do this.”_

_“Yes. I can.”_

_“ **Já.** ”_

_“Auuughh…” she cried like a howling lone wolf. “It hurts.”_

_Viðar nuzzled behind her audio receptor, comforting her. Then she decided suddenly to stand up on her peds. She knew gravity can speed up the labor and help her son to go down faster through the birth canal. Optimus stood on the cold floor, her legs parted apart while she bent her spinal struts forward with her servos on her knee joint gears in order to support her. Viðar was never far behind from her. He stood in front of her on his knees, one servo touching inside her valve to measure again whereas the other one held her belly._

_“Argh!” the Goddess was close to collapse by the difficult contraction but managed to stand up as she forced herself to push. Again, Viðar aided her when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her up while she rested her helmet on his shoulder. “Viðar… I’m scared.”_

_“Don’t be afraid,” he kissed on her neck gear, purring supportively. “You have gone through this before. You can do it again. I know you can.”_

_Beforehand Optimus could speak more, another contraction hitched through her exhausted body. Now the contractions were getting tighter, stronger and more energy draining. It burned through her hips. It broke through the pelvis structure. She gasped for more air.  Viðar hummed a melody as he stroked over her shoulder plates. The melody softened the struggling Goddess._

_Then he reached down the same servo and measured how open she was when his digits’ tips sensed something slippery and soft. In that moment, he froze up. “I-I can feel him,” he shuttered, enthusiastic but anxious at the same time. “I can feel his head, Optimus. He-He’s coming!”_

_She didn’t reply. Instead she bent forward as she tossed her servos under her valve. Her valve was completely torn open. It bled as the muscle cables exploded in pain. Another contraction forced her to push as hardest as she can. She felt how the little head got squeezed through. Her son tried to roll around whereas kicking in protest. He was more distressed than before. His little spark pulsed very fast._

_But Optimus knew she had no other choice but hurry to push out her son. She pushed harder and harder by every contraction. But every contraction drained more of her strength. Yet, she refused to quit for she knew she must not give up. Thousands of stars sparked inside her CPU while she struggled in the endless hitching pain when she saw the pictures of her son in front of her._

_She wanted to hold him. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him right now!_

_It was then, after one more push, her son’s head was outside._

_“ **Ástin mín!** ” Viðar cried out. He was standing on his knees, using his servos to hold his sparkmate’s belly steadily. “His head is out. His head is out!”_

_“Viðar, calm down,” Optimus hissed, not by aggression but by annoyance over the labor. As it happened, she reached her servos down and felt her son’s wet helmet, panting heavily in exhaustion. Then she stepped several steps backward, holding her sparkling’s head when she pushed as hardest with all strength she had._

_The sparkling’s shoulders got free and slipped out and fell into his carrier’s arms as Optimus captured her son. By then, she was so close to fall forward by the exhaustion that it triggered Viðar to rush and saved her from falling down._

_The Goddess looked down on the sparkling in her arms when she trailed a digit over its chest plates to check which gender her sparkling was. She got very relieved to see the lightly blue spark that pulsed very fast._

_“A son…” she whispered to Viðar, who stared down at their son in shock. He’d witnessed a birth before, which was their first daughter Saga, but he was so stunned that his jaw fell down to the ground._

_Then, finally, they met an angry wail from their newborn son that drew his first breath. His feisty personality shone clear as he waved his helpless servos and kicked his tiny peds in the air, crying aloud. His armor surprised them both. Instead having their primarily blue armor color, he was blood-red and yellow with orange red flames on. His helmet had a yellow crest, four tiny antennas and silver-gray face with chubby cheek plates. The umbilical line dangled when Viðar took it and chewed it, cutting it off from carrier and son._

_Then, without a second question, Viðar wrapped his arms around Optimus and carried her to the berth where she lied down on her spinal struts, exhausted and empty of energy when she got hit by another pain that forced her to nearly scream out. Then she felt something. Two, tiny peds kicking inside her. She looked on her belly while holding her newborn mechling in one arm, and used her other arm to feel after something hard. Viðar came to her aid as he placed beside her, laying his servos on her belly too. They searched until they found something hard._

_“There’s another one,” Optimus yelped, horrified in realization. She was carrying another sparkling. “Augh!”_

_“My love, hang on there,” Viðar placed himself behind her spinal column, taking all her weight onto him. “You can do it.”_

_She didn’t reply because she focused on the sparkling instead. She placed him on the large Energon breast bags. Controlled in instinct, the mechling crawled to the nipple and latched on it without a struggle. He suckled in the warm, enriched Energon. The Goddess was very careful while holding him. Viðar stroked his servos over her still large belly, giving her reassurance and courage to keep pushing._

_More contractions hitched through Optimus’ already exhausted body. Although, this time it went faster for it took only twenty kliks before the helmet of the second sparkling appeared. One more push and the whole sparkling slipped out as it landed on the blanket and pillows. It cried its first cry, upset this time. However, what startled the parents was the appearance of their second sparkling. It looked like a mini werewolf-like sparkling with digitigrade legs, fur covering the whole spinal struts, the slender tail and the chest rib plates. Its armor was blue, dark gray and some parts black. The helmet had floppy puppy ears as audio receptors, and the helmet had tiny cables that would remind small hair. The sparkling’s face was heart-shaped. It was smaller than his or her brother._

_Instinctually, the Goddess expanded her free servo along with Viðar’s servos and they grasped the sparkling as they lifted it and lay it on its carrier’s chest plates next to their little son. Immediately Optimus traced a digit over its chest plates and met a darkly blue, fast beating spark. But as she inspected the facial features, she recognized the features that made her cry._

_“Y-Ylva…” she whimpered the name. Pictures reflected inside her optical system._

_Her daughter reminded clear of the human Optimus loved so much that it ached her spark when she suddenly remembered the solar cycle when her human died with warning in her middle ages. Her grief became clear when she remembered Ylva; how much they loved each other and how much they relied on each other._

_She embraced her sparklings, keeping them safe and warm._

_Unware, she failed to notice Viðar was also crying. Thin lines of tears flowed down from his optics as he lifted his servos to touch on his sparklings’ helmets gently while both parents looked on as their sparklings suckled in the warm Energon from their carrier. Their daughter whimpered like a puppy whereas she pressed her helpless servos on the breast bag, behaving like a puppy nursing from its mother. Their daughter’s umbilical line was still connected as it stayed stuck inside the Goddess’ gestation chamber. It pulsed strong._

_But then came one more contraction. Optimus bowed her helmet backward, groaning in pain as she forced herself to push again. Viðar put his servos on her abdominal area, searching in case there was one more sparkling. And indeed, there was one more. A third sparkling was coming through the birth canal. The labor went as quickest as it took only five pushes to get it whole out. But to their horror, it was a badly deformed sparkling. It had no arms. Its servos were stuck on its shoulder joint gears and its legs looked twisted like they got broken. Neither did it develop a spark chamber. It was the smallest one. No cry was heard from it. It was stillborn._

_Directly, Viðar removed himself from his exhausted femme to take the sparkling and inspect it. He quickly realized the sparkling was definitely not his. Its gray and purple armor told him without hesitation who the real sire was._

_It was Megatron’s offspring._

_“Optimus… before we mated… how many times did you mate with Megatron?” Viðar sounded disgusted and bitter._

_“I mated him only five times in five solar cycles back then,” understanding his anger, Optimus avoided both his optics and the view of the stillborn deformed sparkling. She was disgusted too seeing the third sparkling. Though, she did feel ashamed to carry such a deformity. Even worse, she’d never figured out she carried Megatron’s offspring as well._

_How could she have been so blind throughout her entire gestation period? How could she fail to understand that she was carrying triplets?_

_Suddenly, she understood. It was her Seidr that did it. It used Megatron’s offspring as a sacrifice so Viðar’s sparklings could survive. It used the stillborn sparkling’s body to toy with it, misshaping it and slowly quenched its lift as it affected the sparkling’s development so much that it prevented it to develop a spark chamber. That meant Optimus had carried a dead fetus the whole time without she paid attention._

_Guilt washed through her spark, but then it was replaced by the happiness of a carrier’s encounter with its newborn sparklings. She had two alive sparklings, sired by Viðar, the Wolf Berserker. A son and a daughter._

_“Viðar… burn Megatron’s sparkling. It must be melted down no matter the cost will be,” she ordered him. “He must never find out the truth.”_

_“That’s the same thought I have,” Viðar snarled by thinking on the tyrant. “I will melt this… **b**_ ** _æ_** ** _klun._ ** _”_

_“I know you will,” she agreed._

_“I’ll be back,” he said before he left the chamber with the stillborn deformity._

_Now when Optimus was alone, she gazed down on her sparklings who nursed hard. Her son gulped a lot and her daughter behaved like a puppy. The Goddess smiled with happy tears flowing down on her cheek plates. Whereas waiting for the true sire to return, she thought on names. Then she came on the chosen names for her sparklings. “You shall be named as Rodimus, my son,” she named her son as Rodimus. Then she turned to her daughter. “And you shall be named as… Ylva.”_

_She kissed them both, blessing them._

* * *

Rodimus couldn’t believe in it.

“I… I have a sister?” was the only words that slipped out from him.

“Yes, you have a twin sister,” his carrier admitted. “And you have an older sister too.”

“All this time you’ve hidden it from me,” he frowned, suddenly sounding upset for a good reason. “Why didn’t you tell it for me until now?”

“I and Viðar made a promise together. When the time comes, we shall be reunited as a family. Now you’re old enough to meet your sisters and your real sire,” she said.

“But that does not answer my question. Why haven’t I met my real sire and my sisters yet?”

“That’s because of your older sister, Saga. She’s like me. She’s a Völva, and Völvas must go through many years of training to practice their Seidr and learn how to control it.”

“But mom-“

“Who is there?”

Suddenly, a deep growling voice was heard. Rodimus reacted within a sparkbeat as he unleashed his blades from his arms that converted. Without thinking clear, he leaped out like a warrior in berserk. But as he tossed out from the berth, two large clawed servos caught him, swinging him around and he got smashed onto the floor. Above him stood a massive beast whose wolf optics shone deadly.

“ **Fá** **ð** **ir!** ” a young femme’s cry shouted out. “Don’t hurt him.”

Just then, Rodimus’ spark felt a connection that came from the beast above him. Then he understood. “S…Sire?”

“Son?” His sire stared at his son in disbelief. He removed his servos from the Prince’s bladed arms. “In the name of Yggdrasil, it is really you. You’ve grown tall.”

“So that’s how you looks, sire,” Rodimus couldn’t help to stare either.

“Viðar, is that you?” Optimus questioned as she crawled out, sticking her helmet between the draperies

“Fáðir, who’s him?” another femme’s voice was heard, a soft one.

But before either son or sire could response, Rodimus turned his helmet to see. He saw two femmes. One femme was taller than the other one and himself. She had long, snow-white cables that hung in wavy ways from her helmet down to her hips. Her facial features were a copy of Optimus’ own face. She was slender with long arms and legs. A neck collar with nine golden rings stayed around her neck. Her armor was silver-gray, blue and white. She wore a long dress who with long arm sleeves.

The second femme was a werewolf with a heart-shaped face. She had her raven-black helmet cables tied in a half pony-tail. The spinal fur, digitigrade legs and wolf tail gave her the appearance of a fierce huntress. Her optics were gray though, which was totally uncommon amongst Cybertronians. The left optic ridge was pieced and the wolf audio receptors wore large, elongated ear tunnels. She looked muscular compared to the femme next to her, like she’d been training her whole life to defend herself and fight against enemies independently. She expressed a full confidence that even the Prince got impressed.

As it happened, his spark hammered in fastest rate when he met the werewolf femme’s gaze. Her expression surprised up as if she realized who she was meeting.

‘Brother?’, said her voice through the sparklink between her and Rodimus. Her voice sounded melodic though. Her dialect sounded unfamiliar.

‘Sister?’ it was his reply through their long missing sparklink.

“So that’s our brother,” the first femme spoke, smiling widely. “At long last, we’ve finally meet.”

“Are you… Saga?” Rodimus asked, politely, yet stunned.

“ **Já** ,” Saga nodded. But before she could talk more, her ocean-blue optics met her carrier’s optics and she dropped her jaws. “ **Mó** **ð** **ir!** ”

She ran to her carrier with arms outstretched and wrapped them around her carrier. Both of them hugged tightly. They spoke some inaudible words.

“So you’re Rodimus, I suppose?” the sister lifted her pieced optic ridge, crossing her arms over her wolf head divided chest plates. “I’m Ylva.”

“Ylva…” without warning, he ran toward her and hugged her tightly. “I’d never knew I had a twin sister.”

“Neither did I until fáðir admitted the truth about our real carrier,” she sneered in a tease. “He mentioned about you. Yet, I knew I had a brother.”

“Ylva, I’m so happy to see you,” he giggled with no reason.

“Well, no offense, brother,” she then said. “But your fancy appearance… I don’t think that suits you well.”

“Oiy, this is my look as the Prince of Cybertron.”

“I don’t care, brother. No matter you’re a Prince, everyone’s gotta be able to fight back.”

“I can fight back.”

“Well, then we shall see it later.”

“Ylva, is that you?” their carrier spoke as they saw their gazes together.

“Hi, mom,” Ylva greeted, not as excited as expected. She used her servos to point on her pieced optic ridge and wolf audio receptors. “Don’t ask me why I’ve pieced myself. I did to show how tough I am. Fáðir encouraged me to do it.”

“Viðar!” Optimus yelled at her sparkmate with a deadly glare.

“I had to do it,” he shrugged his shoulders as an excuse.

“Calm down everyone,” Saga rose her voice. “We’ve come a long way from Vanaheimr to see our long missing family members. I haven’t seen my carrier since I was a youngling. It’s first time for me to see my little brother and you, Ylvis, get to see your brother at last.”

“Hey! Don’t call me Ylvis,” Ylva snarled up so her sharp denta revealed themselves. “You’re not allowed to say that nickname. No one else is allowed to say that.”

“Except your boyfriend.”

“Oiy! Don’t you dare mention him!”

“ **Nóg!** ” Their sire barked like an alpha male. “Don’t start a fight now when we have reunited as a family. Saga, Ylva, Rodimus…”

“Sorry, fár,” Ylva cast a downcast gaze on the floor, showing herself ashamed over her reckless behavior.

“Well, looks like whole family’s gathered in place,” Rodimus joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the ending's totally lame as always...


End file.
